Indiscrição
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Namorar um homem perfeito podia exigir um pouco de controle. Inicialmente publicada apenas no NFF. Saga e Milo, MDM e Shura, AU, ficlet. Yaoi


**INDISCRIÇÃO**

 **ShiryuForever94**

Categoria: [Gincana 6 anos] Tarefa: SORTEIO RENOVADO, [Projeto] Ano Zodiacal III, Signo: Câncer Saint Seiya, AU, Slash, MxM relationship, Saga e Milo, Shura e Máscara da Morte.

Advertências: Nenhuma

Classificação: PG-13

Capítulos: 1 (one shot)

Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: Namorar um homem perfeito podia exigir um pouco de controle.

Itens Utilizados: Saga e Milo. Máscara da Morte e Shura. Mudança

A festa estaria melhor se Milo não estivesse sentindo tanto ciúme. Ele conseguia perceber os olhares, a admiração, o desejo.

Também pudera... Seu homem era ninguém mais, ninguém menos, que o poderoso modelo grego internacional Saga de Geminis. Um sujeito alto, de corpo bem talhado por artes marciais e cabelos loiros inacreditavelmente longos e bem cuidados.

Milo bebericou seu drinque e rosnou baixo que deveriam ir para casa.

"Ei, grego, se acalme. Saga chama a atenção de todo mundo, mas quer somente a sua."

Shura Capri era um homem bonito. Modelo tal como Saga, era companheiro de profissão do grego loiro e também estava naquela festa por dever de ofício.

"Como se você soubesse algo sobre isso." Milo respondeu com a voz azeda. Não gostava nem um pouco do tanto de pessoas que se aproximava de seu homem o tempo todo querendo fotografias, atenção, beijos... Ah, por que as pessoas achavam que podiam tirar casquinha do seu homem?

"Ah, mas eu sei. Antes de me tornar marido de meu fotógrafo, eu era muito assediado por todo mundo em agências e sessões de foto. Mas agora... Conhece Dione, ou melhor, Máscara da Morte, o super fotógrafo da moda?"

Milo quase engasgou. Máscara da Morte? O mais alucinado fotógrafo de modelos do mundo internacional da moda? E aquele cara era humano?

"Pela sua cara, sei que já sabe quem é. Pois então, se até aquele cínico, cretino, destruidor de carreiras, pode se apaixonar, acho que o mundo tem salvação." Uma risada baixa enquanto Shura sacudia os cabelos bem cortados e sedosos, de tom escuro, em contraste com a face pálida, os olhos muito verdes e os lábios finos mas bem feitos. Strike a pose. A primeira lição de um modelo: posar.

"É diferente. Máscara da Morte é um monstro cínico e frio que afasta todo mundo de si. Saga? Saga parece mel! Tudo que é mulher, e homem, se sente no direito de querer uma foto, um autógrafo, sexo!"

Milo estava positivamente revoltado. Bufou de ódio vendo uma angel da Victoria's Secret se aproximar de Saga e dar-lhe um beijinho no rosto. O que não era fácil, pois Saga tinha quase um metro e noventa de altura e a modelo devia ter um metro e setenta, no máximo.

"Milo, é sério isso? Deixe de ser infantil. Máscara pode ser difícil de lidar, mas é um homem bonito, tanto quanto eu, e merece a atenção que recebe. Ele não se deixa levar pela fama, nem pelo fato de ser uma celebridade, tanto quanto Saga. Confie no seu homem, ou deixe-o. Namorar celebridades não é para qualquer um. Se não confia nele, por que está com ele?" Shura tinha algum azedume na voz. Conhecia Saga fazia anos. O geminiano não era apenas bonito, mas leal e gentil. Desde que conhecera Milo, um professor de pilates talentoso, que o modelo mudara radicalmente. Sem festas, sem saídas com modelos e celebridades, apenas vida caseira e felicidade a toda prova.

"Shura, por favor, eu sei que talvez esteja exagerando, mas... Ora, olha só para ele! Lindo, perfeito, maravilhoso e eu... Eu não sou do meio! Eu sou um professor de pilates!"

Shura riu. "Milo, pelo amor de qualquer deus... Você é lindo! Ele é louco por você! Ele mudou a vida dele inteira por sua causa! Não há mais festas, nem baladas. Ele ficou caseiro, ficou tranquilo e não dá bola para ninguém! Eu conheço Saga muito bem. Se ele não quisesse nada demais com você, já teria ido embora. Faz oito meses que estão juntos. É um recorde, acredite em mim! Aquele cara é avesso à compromisso, mas parece muito confortável ao seu lado. Uma mudança e tanto!" Uma risada discreta e Shura viu Máscara chegar. "Preciso ir."

"Se você diz..." Milo respondeu enquanto observava Saga jogar charme para todo lado em uma entrevista. Por que não se enamorara de um senhor ninguém? Por que tinha que ser totalmente alucinado por um homem tão lindo, tão famoso e tão assediado?

Ora, no que pensava... Justamente por Saga ser do jeito que era que Milo o amava tanto. Não, não apenas isso. Sabia que o geminiano havia mudado muito. Recusava trabalhos que sabia que iriam irritar Milo, recolhera-se um tanto e ficava fora das revistas de fofoca. Bem, ao menos Saga tentava porque tinha pleno conhecimento de que Milo odiava aparecer. Respirou fundo. Logo acabaria. As entrevistas, as fotografias, o assédio. Então poderia apenas ir para casa. Com Saga.

"Hei, Milo. Dispensei aquele trabalho de moda para a grife de cuecas. Vamos embora." Saga sorria lindamente, cheio de energia, os olhos azuis rebrilhando.

"Mas... Você havia dito que iria pagar muito bem e..." Calou-se com a boca de Saga sobre a sua, os braços enormes cingindo sua cintura e fechou os olhos, entregue. Saga era... Tudo.

"Shura me contou que você estava um pouco inseguro. Eu só tenho olhos para você, Milucho. Vamos para casa. Vou mostrar o quanto eu o amo..." Um olhar cheio de promessas e de paixão.

"Shura fala demais..." Milo sorriu sentindo o corpo pegar fogo.

"Talvez, mas realmente não me importo. Vamos?"

Milo enviou flores para Shura no dia seguinte com uma frase simples: obrigado por ser indiscreto.


End file.
